Old Habits Die Hard
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Two years after defeating Clockwerk, Sly is on yet another adventure! After finding the Clockwerk parts stolen, Sly embarks on a quest to get them back while discovering things about himself and his friends along the way. Follows Sly 2 except for a few ch
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Sly Cooper or any related characters. But I do own Charmaine Drea Cooper, Rodney Time, Ashlee, Sapphire, and Mace!  
  
I have returned!! But in another section of the site! I'm WolfKeeper989, the authoress for this fic! This is the fourth fic I have posted on this site, it would be 5 but I removed one! Anyways, I am writing this prologue for those that have never played the game so you can kinda get an idea of what's going on, because the story starts at the end of the game. But if you played the game you can skip this chapter and go ahead to the real chapter 1 of this story.  
  
Abbreviations F.F.- Fiendish Five T.R.- Thievius Raccoonus  
  
Prologue  
  
Sly  
  
I came from a long line of Master thieves. We never stole from ordinary people, we stole from criminals. We believed there was no honor in stealing from those who couldn't defend themselves and plus if you could make off another thief's loot you knew you were a master thief. Each one of my family members wrote the secrets to their success in a book called the Thievius Raccoonus. It was passed down from generation to generation and whoever read it learned to be really sneaky! The very day I was supposed to inherit the book 5 mysterious strangers showed unannounced to our home! My father fought to protect us but they overpowered him and ransacked our house till they found...the Thievius Raccoonus! They split the book into five pieces and went to the farthest corners of the world to commit evil deeds. I was found alone and taken to the local orphanage where I met my lifelong friends and teammates: Bentley, techno- genius and extraordinare and Murray, part-time driving expert and a full-time burden. Together we vowed that we would steal back my family's book and defeat the Fiendish Five. But first we had to steal my family's file from Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox's safe. With some quick sneaking and hacking we were able to break into her safe and steal the file. But I knew that it wasn't going to be easy getting out as it was getting in. Sure enough Carmelita was waiting for me in the police parking lot. But with some quick moves I was able to give her the slip.  
Now the file that I stole didn't only info on my family and me but also on the whereabouts of the Fiendish Five! Now, I could continue on my journey to retrieving my family book back. The first of the Fiend Five I was going against was their Chief Machinist Sir Raleigh the frog. Bored with a life of privilege, his criminal mind blossomed when he discovered his love of privacy. His knack for creating evil machinery won him membership into the F.F. His last known location was in the Isle O' Wrath located in the center of the perilous Welsh Triangle. But I didn't let that stop me I headed for Raleigh's place. It was a piece of cake to sneak into his Fortress. But Raleigh was a little tougher. But in the end I came out on top and proved that Raleigh was nothing more than a bag of hot air. I had a tougher time getting out of Raleigh's Place as well with untimely arrival of Inspector Fox. I managed to slip by her and instead of bagging me she bagged Raleigh instead.  
Next to feel my wrath was Muggshot, ruthless muscle for the F.F. Surprisingly he was born the runt of the litter. Others constantly bullied him because of his size. His only friends were on the big screen. He was inspired by the gangsters in the movies to transform himself into a brutal, tough as nails thug. He devoted the rest of his childhood to achieving his goal. Until at last he was one of the head banging, leg breaking, gun shooting, untouchable thugs he idolized. Well, I wasn't going to let that stop me either, because as my father used to say: "The bigger they are the harder and farther they fall." After a rocky start I snuck onto Muggshot's Turf. It was heavily guarded just as Raleigh had said. It took a little more sneaking then I thought but with the Ninja Spire Jump I learned from Raleigh's Section of the Thievius Raccoonus it was cake! While searching for one last treasure key Miss Fox and I crossed paths once again! I was sure glad to see her again but I don't think she was as glad to see me. After narrowly escaping Carmelita, it was time for me to have it out with Muggshot. While he was shooting off his gun I couldn't touch him. But with Bentley's quick thinking and my moves we were able to bring down that gigantic monster. Afterwards, I slipped by Carmelita once more but I couldn't say the same for Muggshot. She booked him.  
Now, after studying and learning the new rail walk/slide from Muggshot's Section of the T.R. which was developed by one of my ancestors known as "Tennessee Kid" Cooper. The gang and I headed for Haiti to do a deadly dance with the third member of the F.F. known as Mz. Ruby. Mz. Ruby was the Voodoo High Priestess and Chief Mystics Expert for the F.F. She was born the daughter of Voodoo mystics and feared by the other children. To drive away the loneliness, she learned to summon the undead to play with her. She was invited into the F.F. because of her ability to bend the laws of nature and etc. She used the opportunity to get back at those that feared her as a child. After, having chilling trek through the swaps outside, I broke into Mz. Ruby' s Fortress. There was an unnatural sense of fear around me as I trekked through the swamps in her fortress but I pressed forward and continued collecting treasure keys. I even ran into what I think was Mz. Ruby's pet. But after snatching all 7 keys I finally got to tango with Mz. Ruby herself. After playing a deadly game of what I call "Voodoo Simon Says" I took Mz. Ruby down. After swiping her section of the T.R. and slipping by Carmelita once more, she was bagged and booked. That was the end of that.  
After mastering the invisibility move I recovered from Mz. Ruby's section the T.R. we headed to the Kunlun Mountains to challenge the Panda King. He was the fourth member of the F.F and Demolitions Expert. We suspected that he was up there perfecting a new karate form or something. He used to be a fireworks maker but when the nobles laughed and didn't buy his fireworks and turned him away because of his shabby appearance. He swore revenge and when he was added to the F.F. he did just that. After a perilous ascend to the top of the mountain I finally reached King's hideout. When I discovered that he was burying villages that didn't pay "protection taxes" under tons of snow! But after quickly swiping all 7 keys I unlocked a set of rockets that help me get to his lair. After a couple rounds with him, I K.O. him. After stealthily taking his section of the T.R. and I split and left him to Carmelita. She wasn't as merciful.  
After adding some neat stuff to the van after reading up on Panda King's section of the T.R. We headed to Russia to track down Clockwerk! He is the founder of the F.F. and the mastermind behind the raid on my home. We arrived at Clockwerk's Place after at a rocky start. After Murray defeated a group of fire slugs, we were inside Clockwerk's fortress at last! I separated from the rest and ended up in a short hallway with a walk way surrounded by lava. And at the end of it was a tall jar and in it was...Carmelita! With some quick and careful movements I was able reach Carmelita and free her. With her help I was able to get to Clockwerk. After a heated battle of wits and might, I finally was able to rip the last section of the Thievius Raccoonus from Clockwerk's claw! Funny thing happened though his came with it. I just kept it as a souvenir. Afterwards, Carmelita and I were back to playing cops and robbers. I thought for sure she was going to slap the cuffs on me right then and there but she was true to her word and gave me that ten-second-head start. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 I made my move, I swept her into my arms and kissed her before cleverly hand- cuffing her to the banister!  
I felt bad leaving her tied to that rock but I knew she was a crafty woman and we meet again. (WK989: making this part up!) The last section held a detailed map of where to find my true inheritance: a huge estate in back in Paris! I couldn't believe it! I had enough money to split with Murray and Bentley and the rest of the world if I wanted too and still be filthy rich. I wouldn't have to steal anymore, but thievery was in blood but then again I could find another use for my talents but then again as my father used to say, "Old habits die hard."  
  
So how was it? I hope it did ok. But any way won't talk long because got to type chap. 1! C ya! Oh, if chapter 1 isn't up please bare with me it will be up shortly. 


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Sorry about the sloppy work on the rewrite guys but I fixed it, see?

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Sly Cooper nor any of its characters.

It had been awhile since I defeated Clockwerk and claimed the Cooper Estate back in Paris. I had made a decision; I wasn't going back to the thieving business instead I became what they call a Retriever. I would track down and steal back priceless, rare, or stolen museum items and return them to their owners for a reward. The pay usually ranged from 25,000-1 million dollars a case. The thing about the job is it pays good money but the cases are not everyday events so in the meantime I was an archeologist when there weren't any new cases. Bentley and Murray would help me with digs and other things when I did digs in other countries and stuff. But when they weren't  
doing that they had their part-time jobs too.

Bentley helps Murray's girlfriend, a hippo who we know as Mace, run a school for crossbreed children and is still single from what I know. Murray became a driving instructor. Well, I'm vacationing in Mexico City right now I had just wrapped up another case and was enjoying the view of the ocean and just thinking about what has happened in the last couple of years. I felt  
as if something was missing from my life but I couldn't figure out what it was. I heard laughter to my left and looked over to see what it was and saw a man playing with what looked like his son. He was looking into his son's eyes with such love and pure joy. The boy was laughing with innocent glee as his father whirled him around in the air and the boy shouted,  
"Look mommy, look at me!"  
"Yes I see you, you' re going so high!" said a young woman sitting on a towel not too far away from them. She was smiling at them and beaming with pride. I lay back down on my towel and closed my eyes as I began to think to myself: "Maybe that's what I'm missing." But then I realized that I didn't know what "that" exactly was. I just let it go and continued to let the sun's rays beam down on my face. Then I felt cool shade sweep over my face I opened my eyes slowly to see what  
was blocking the sun before seeing a dark figure standing over me! I gave a yelp of surprise and bolted straight up. I turned around to see...  
"Carmelita! What-Why- how did you get here?" I stammered still  
surprised.  
"I followed you," she said simply.  
"How did you get off that-"  
"Rock? Police Academy 101, Raccoon, always carry a spare key." She said laughing.  
"I always knew you were quite a clever fox," said Sly, "But why are you following me? I mean, if you had been following me all this time you should that I'm not a thief anymore and I've returned everything I stole. So, what's up with the stalking?"  
"You still have something I want." She said in a sexually  
seductive tone. If she was trying to seduce me, it was working. But I still thought something was up she was wearing a brown Trench coat in Mexico.  
"And what's that?" I ask.  
"This." She said before leaning in and kissing me. I was shocked but enjoying it. I was growing hot all over and it wasn't because of the sun either. "I'm so hot! How about a swim?" she asked as she peeled off the coat to reveal a black bikini. I didn't care if she slapped the cuffs on me because she was on fire! I felt as I was on air! I swear I heard fireworks in the background.  
"Em, Ok?" I say still wowing from that kiss. She took my hand and led me to the water. It was cold at first but I was enjoying it, that is, before Carmelita gave me a face full of water. She leaned  
back and laughed. "Two can play at that game." I shouted before splashing her with water. It was an all out war now; we played that way for about an hour before heading to shore. I worked up the nerve to ask,  
"So, uh, you heading back to Paris?"  
"Yeah, my plane leaves in couple of hours."  
"Hey, uh, how 'bout dinner sometime?"  
"...And maybe a little dancing?"  
"Yeah, Salsa?"  
"Sounds fun."  
"So?"  
"Only if you catch me first." She said laughing before taking  
off down the beach. I followed...  
"Sly, so how was Mexico?" asked Bentley.  
"Hot." said Sly reminiscing Carmelita in that sizzling bikini.  
"Yes, the weather there is quite hot this time of year."  
"Right, whatever you say Bentley."  
"Where are you going dressed like that?"  
"Salsa dancing."  
"Why?"  
"Can't a guy have some fun in his life?"  
"I suppose so, but knowing you anything can be fun."  
"Thanks for being supportive Bentley."  
"Alright, anyway, Mace, Murrayand I are going to the movies."  
"Ok, enjoy yourselves and tell Mace I said hello." Bentley left. I made sure he was gone before I left. I slipped quietly over the rooftops of Paris with speed and grace. About 10 minutes later I was  
standing outside Carmelita's apartment. A voice from behind me said,  
"Are you ready to go?" I turn around to find a very beautiful, and sexy Carmelita Fox looking me over with interest.  
"Sure."  
"I've always loved bad boys," she said.  
"So, I guess old habits die hard for you, too huh?"

Ok, that's it!


	3. Shadow From the Past

**Hi, sorry 'bout not updating in awhile! Been busy but I am trying and I had to redo this story to fit in with Sly 2 so, that was another dilemma! And school started again! But I leave you guys with enough to get by with till I get a chance to write. I'll use most of the quotes from the game but I may leave some words out or phrase things differently than the game and may even add in some lines. I am sticking the first person POV since you guys like it. I'll just let you know whose POV it is from, k? I will use different characters for different jobs just to make things interesting. This follows the storyline to the game but I have made some modifications to some of the characters but I am not telling you who! So the story will change slightly so even when Sly 3 comes out in November I will complete this story… on with the story!**

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Sly Cooper 2 or any of its characters except Bimal Etash and some others I will mention later.

Chapter 2

Shadow from the Past

(Sly's POV still)

I ran with my friends on both sides of me. The Cairo sun was scorching but with the wind generated by our movements it wasn't too bad. Not a word was spoken as we made our way to our target. Then we split up about one rooftop away from the Museum of Natural History, Bentley to the right, Murray to the left, and I kept heading straight. Then skidded to a stop as I reached a sizeable gap. "I can do this." I thought trying to mentally prepare my self for the jump. "Yeah but I can't fly." Reasoned my mind. But I took a few steps back and started running and jumped…flying…flying…THUD! I landed on the roof and rolled. Then instantly jumped to my feet, I couldn't be lying down I had a job to do. I found the open skylight and pulled the rope from the pouch on my leg. I tied it down and dropped it into the hole. I jumped and grabbed the rope and let gravity guide me down. After a slow descent I let go of the rope and dropped to the museum floor where I felt the familiar buzz of my Binoc-u-com and removed it. I put it up to my face and an image of Bentley came in to view.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the Wizard, do you read me Sitting Duck?" he asked in his usual paranoid voice.

"This is Peking Duck and I hear you, Blizzard." I reply in a sarcastic tone.

"No Sly, I'm "the Wizard" and you're "Sitting Duck"." He said.

"I read you, Lizard." I say in the same sarcastic tone.

"No Sly, I'm- never mind! You're not taking this seriously." He said heatedly.

"You're right I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you gotta loosen up." I say, "so in plain talk what's your status?"

"Well, I have established myself in the basement. I believe I can rewire this service elevator if you can power it up using that power station." He said as I focused in on the power station on the level above me.

"Hang tough pal," I say, "it might take awhile but I'll figure out how to get up there." I say before placing my Binoc-u-com back in the pouch. I made my way over to the old Indian- looking drum and used it to bounce onto the dinosaur skeleton. I walked along the spine very carefully to keep from falling off. Then I jumped from the spine to the tailbone to the second level floor. Then I flipped the switch on the power station and waited for Bentley. The elevator hummed to life then sprung up to reveal my best friend, Bentley. He instantly headed for the security computer and began to work his magic. Then once everything was offline I said,

"Thanks pal, for your first time out you did pretty well." Then he began one of his notorious rants about how this is far from over and all that jazz. Afterwards I made my way through the museum and to where I was supposed to meet Murray. After walking a few ropes I made it to our first rendezvous point, no sign of Murray.

"Murray must've gotten lost, try pressing on a head without him." Said Bentley in my ear. I entered a small room that housed a table and some chairs but was closed off by a gate. Then I heard a familiar heavy breathing sound Then…

"THUNDER FLOP!" Murray busted through the glass roof and onto the table and chairs, smashing them. "Greetings citizen, I hope you weren't harmed by my meteorophic entrance."

"No, Murray, I kept at a safe distance." I reply with chuckle.

"Good, Good. The "Thunder Flop" knows neither friend nor foe only destruction."

"Yeah, could you channel some of that raw energy into the security gate?" I say.

"Of course, it is nothing before "the Murray"!" he says making his way to the gate and prying it open. I slipped under the gate and proceeded to the balcony where I waited for Murray. He came up beside me and announced, "Another barrier stands before you, but fear not for I shall bend it like the truth." He picks up the huge statue sitting beside him and tosses it at the gate blocking the room above and across from them, breaking it.

"Solid work, Murray! You're really in the zone." I say to him. He agrees to meet me in the hall to help carry out the Clockwerk parts. I make my way to the room housing the Clockwerk parts by walking on the rope suspended between the two balconies. I stepped through the broken window and into the room but saw no Clockwerk parts. Where were they? Then Bentley's frantic voice rung in my ears,

"The Clockwerk parts should be here! We need to scrub this mission right now." But then Carmelita and, to his surprise, a partner decided to make their presence known.

"Freeze, Cooper." I stared hard at Carmelita seeing her in something else other than her uniform, hence that black bikini from my dream. I shook my head clearing my mind before quickly saying,

"Inspector Fox…as lovely and unpredictable as ever." I hoped this covered up for my gaping earlier.

"Where as you crooks are so predictable." She said in her usual tone. "You always return to the scene of the crime." I sighed in relief on the inside while saying,

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything…yet."

"Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You got the motive. " she said heatedly pointing her shock pistol at me.

"Someone already stole the parts?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't play dumb with me." She said but her tone held the same disbelief that I felt. Then her partner spoke,

"It might not have been him Carmelita." said the lavender, lanky tiger with compelling green eyes.

"Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa but I don't need any help." snapped Carmelita.

"Oh, I think you might. I mean look at the facts, the method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job." She said matter-of-factly with a British accent. I had to admit that the accent was cute and so was she but she paled in comparison to my ever lovely and firey Carmelita. But something irked me about the way she said it. It almost sounded like gloating.

"Facts? I have Sly Cooper right, I caught him red handed!" she huffed.

"With nothing to steal…?" her partner asked with a laugh. I had to smile as Carmelita began to glow red with anger. I took that as my cue to leave and headed for the stairs leading out. "I mean there are other criminals out there besides…"

"Sly Cooper! After him!" I heard Carmelita shout. I sped up knowing it wouldn't be long before she was on my tail. "Come back here ringtail!" I just grinned and kept running. Murray, who was waiting in the hallway for me heard the commotion and started running to catch up with me yelling,

"Hey! Wait up, Sly!"

"Shake a leg, Murray, it's time to go." I say to him as he caught up. Then a little father down Bentley joined our little run whining about how "this wasn't part of the plan" and what not. "This is where things get fun." I say after he's done whining. All the while Carmelita is shooting at us with her shock pistol and yelling. "Carmelita, I really need to get you away from that shock pistol and take you to dinner." I think to myself. But I think she can read my thoughts because that's when her aim got sharper. I had to duck twice to keep from getting zap in the head. Then I gave yelp and jumped up when I felt the heat from a shock pistol blast blaze by my tail.

"You are all going to jail!" Carmelita announced. "Like I haven't heard that before." thought Sly. She must have read my mind again and didn't like what she heard because her aim got sharper again as he had to jump to the side to avoid being fried.

"This is getting hot. You guys go warm up the van and meet me at the rendezvous point." He told his gang. Then jump through the window and onto the roof. I ran along rooftop while thinking about that dream I had a couple of days ago. It went something like this but I was chasing her and that family…what did that all mean? I kept running along the ropes without stopping at all or getting zapped. The months before this I began to feel strange, that is whenever I thought about Carmelita… could I? Nah. Besides, it would never work even if she did…but she wouldn't and I don't…so, why do I care? I don't know…But I couldn't keep dwelling on my problem because by then the van had made it to the meeting point and I was jumping into the back. I sighed as I listened to Carmelita's voice rang out saying,

"I'll find you Cooper!" Such a lovely voice she has, it should be used for singing rather then yelling but when I'm around that's all she does. This saddened me for some reason, I mean deeply saddened me. I felt tears in my eyes as my ears lower and my tail sags heavy with misery. I felt a lump forming in my throat and the tears threatening to fall. "Get yourself together, Cooper! You can't cry here! Not in front of them!" I thought miserably. I batted away some tears and fought to subdue the stubborn ones. I was almost ecstatic when we got to the hideout. I went in without a word to the others and into my room. After closing and locking my door, I fell face first onto my bed. With my face buried in my pillow I realized I was in love with Carmelita Montoya Fox. I looked around my room to see: scraps of fabric, a half finished painting of the Eiffel Tower, pictures and poems tacked to my wall, books scattered about, and a small piano in the corner. I realized that I wasn't just a thief but also a hopeless, sensitive, romantic with a fondness for books, playing the piano, painting, writing poetry, and a certain police vixen I would never have. I at least wanted to make her happy even if I couldn't be with her. But I couldn't do that either because it seemed that me being alive is what makes her miserable. It was all pointless and hopeless throwing away my pride I let the frustrated, sad tears flow down my face as I sobbed into my pillow. I could hear the words to the start of another poem playing in my head,

_I lay here with my heart wrenching…_

_Wrenching for you my dear vixen_

_Why can't you?_

_Can't you let me love you?_

_Please can't you see?_

_What you do to me…_

Sorry to end it on such a sad note but I had to do it sometime. Anywho, hope you guys liked it! Review please so I can know to write more! Bye! Oh yeah I almost forgot:

Chapter 3

Episode 1: The Black Chateau:

Setup

(Bentley's POV)

"Did Sly seem a bit off, after we got back?" I asked Murray. He shrugged. I went to Sly's room to check on him when I heard it. Was Sly crying? I wasn't sure. I was going to open the door to see if he was all right but it was locked, I expected that, Sly's room was always locked. "Sly you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly. I wasn't going to pry because he sounded down and didn't want to make him feel worse. I hope Sly'll be okay because we need to be at his best mentally, physically, and emotionally if we were going to get those Clockwerk parts back. As I dwelled on this I realized I needed to dig up some info on the Klaww Gang before we went any farther. So, I went to find my trusty laptop and got to work….


	4. Setup 1

Hiya! Sorry it has taken me so long to update it's just that I have been really busy with moving and school started up again back in August so I been loaded with extra work so bare with me. I am not very used to writing in first person so if you see a third person pronoun used in the wrong way just bare with me. Every once in a while I may stick a Normal POV segment in a chapter to make everything in a chapter clear and tie together. This chapter is what I call a setup chapter, it describes most of the stuff that taking place between the heists and gives an intro to the next heist but this one may be just a little bit on the short side but please bear with me. On with the story…

**Chapter 3**

Episode 1: The Black Château Setup 1 Bentley's POV 

"Did Sly seem a bit off, after we got back?" I asked Murray. He shrugged. I went to Sly's room to check on him when I heard it. Was Sly crying? I wasn't sure. I was going to open the door to see if he was all right but it was locked, I expected that, Sly's room was _always_ locked. "Sly you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly. I wasn't going to pry because he sounded down and didn't want to make him feel worse. I hope Sly'll be okay because we need to be at his best mentally, physically, and emotionally if we were going to get those Clockwerk parts back. As I dwelled on this I realized I needed to dig up some info on the Klaww Gang before we went any farther. So, I went to find my trusty laptop and got to work. As I worked I wondered. What was Sly hiding? Maybe he was doing drugs? Maybe he was…just wanting some privacy… "Stop it Bentley! It is none of your business why your friend, _best _friend keeps his door locked at all times!" I silently scolded myself. But the curiosity kept nagging at me. I had to keep busy just keep my thoughts from wandering. After finally spending eight hours of crunching data I was nearly done and in the kitchen fixing a cup of coffee when I heard the sound of shuffling feet. I peeked into the hallway to see the end of a ringed tail. I called out to Sly but he ignored me. I walked up behind him and tapped him, but he kept walking. "Why is he ignoring me?" I wondered. Sly complained about my nagging but he never ignored me before and it felt highly unusual. I walked around in front of him but he kept on walking forcing me to walk backwards. His eyes were dim and glazed over. He was sleep walking! There was nothing more I could I just had to let it run it's course. I stepped out off his way and let him continue on his way. Then he stopped and turned around and walked back towards his room. I followed him in hopes of getting a glimpse of Sly's room. Sly continued to his room and opened his door enough for him to slip through without revealing anything within his room and shut the door in my face and locked it.

"That was interesting… very interesting." I said aloud. I walked back into the kitchen and started sipping my coffee and watching the downloading bar on my laptop. I began to nod off a little. But Murray's erratic snoring kept me alert. The download bar was full and I began to search through my newly acquired files when an instant message popped up. Curious, I opened it. There was a message from someone I didn't know. It read:

"A friend of mine is having a little trouble with love, well admitting she's in love. Can you help me?" Wanting to help and for a lack of better things to do I wrote back:

"Well it's obvious she is scared. Is this person some high-ranking official or an old crush, he must be attractive, right? What is she like?" They responded:

"He might be but not in her line of work he wouldn't be actually, he is the lowest of the low. She tries to act like she feels that way about him but I can see right through her. Yes, he is very attractive. She is a black and white cop." I was confused by this but ignored it. I wrote back asking,

"What makes you think she is acting?"

"This:

_"His fur looks so soft and clean the quite opposite from what I thought he would look like. His voice a soft, sweet, resonating sound. It is not dripping with sarcasms or saliva like those creeps I have to work with. He is just like a knight that treats ladies with the up most respect. I am one of those ladies who believes that the age of chivalry is not yet dead and expects my love to act as so and he is perfect. His voice so sincere and sweet and the things he says about me are even sweeter! He makes me feel so wonderful inside as if he knows who I really am and what I need to hear! If only I weren't so afraid of what everyone will say!…" _I couldn't read anymore my eyes were blurring and my head spinning I dragged my tired form to the couch and laid face down and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

The hideout was quiet save for Murray's periodic snores. The only light was coming from Bentley's computer, which had a message displayed upon it. Bentley himself was sprawled out on a couch. Sly was lying on his bed in fetal position with his tail cradled in his arms. One can probably guess whom he is dreaming about… Murray was sprawled eagle on his bed, snoring. The air outside the Copper Château was gentle and lulling. But contrary to the quiet countryside where the gang resided in a roomy and cozy apartment a lovely Carmelita Fox was nodding off at her kitchen reading over some case files. A very blue-eyed Neyla gently places a hand on her shoulder startling her. Neyla coaxes Carmelita to bed and turns out the kitchen light before heading for bed herself. (**A/N: **I know that Neyla's eyes are green in the game but they're blue in this story for a reason you will see and understand why later.) But in the heart of Paris thumping music is heard. Dimitri's nightclub was just getting warmed up and its owner was still snoozing. Dimitri's face had drool on it as he snored,

"MMMMMmmm, money, money, money, MMMMMMmmmmm, money, money, money…" Then his phone rang causing Dimitri to start shooting his ring right at a picture across the room, zapping a hole in it.

"Gah! When I fix that picture again I am going to have to move it." Growled Dimitri as he put his head back on the desk intending to let the machine answer the call. The machine answered and then an accented female voice said,

"Dimitri, you lazy lounge lizard! Wake up! I know your there!" Dimitri instantly grabbed the phone saying,

"Dimitri, here, I just walked in and-" But the female cut him off saying,

"Spare me the bull, you lazy lizard and listen up."

"Yes, Contessa, I am listening…" sighed Dimitri.

**The next day…**

**Bentley POV**

I woke up the next morning looking around a little dazed from the deep sleep then as my head cleared I remembered my computer and went over to it to find that the instant message was gone like it had never been there. I shrugged perhaps I just dreamed it. I started to sort through the info I had acquired on Dimitri, when I barely heard the back door click closed. I guessed it was Murray going to check on the van and didn't want to wake anyone. I continued sorting through the files putting the necessary info in a folder and deleting the unnecessary. Then sometime later, I had just finished up when Sly wandered in looking spaced and weak kneed. He stumbled to the sofa fell unto it. I got up to go over and see what was wrong with him. His breathing was short as if he had been running and his body was trembling softly. He opened his mouth as if to speak to him but it came out as a weak whisper,

"Sei… Sei…Seizure…" he managed to croak. My eyes grew wide and I raced into the kitchen. I began to search for the blue case that contained his medicine and found it. I rushed back into the room and knelt next to Sly. Judging from his ability to communicate and the slight tremors he was suffering from the "aftershock" of his seizure. I took his arm and pushed back his sleeve, I opened the case and took out a needle. I thumped the side of it to mix it up a little and stuck in Sly's arm and emptied it. I took it out and went into the kitchen and threw it away. I came back and pick up the case of medicine and carried it back into the kitchen. I came back to see Sly sleeping, I could tell he was weak. I remember the day that Murray and I found out that Sly was an epileptic. We had been fooling around outside for a really long time and it was hot, really hot. We were play hide and go seek. Sly was it and he had found me. We were running and then I heard Sly cry out and I turned around. There was Sly on the ground writhing and convulsing. I rushed over to him and called to Murray, whom was hiding behind a log. We knelt beside him fearfully and tears started to fall from his wide eyes. He was scared and we could see it but there was nothing he or we could do. It was by the grace of God that one of the caregivers had happened upon us and helped us to get to Sly back to the orphanage. The caregiver said the seizure only lasted a few minutes but those were the longest minutes of my life. The doctor that took care of Sly gave him the medicine and told us to use it whenever Sly had a seizure to help keep him from having another one right after the last one because it was dangerous. But no one knew what caused it. According to Sly, while he was watching his dad fight off some members of the Fiendish Five something hard hit him in the back of his head knocking him out and when he woke up he was in the closet. Then a few moments later would watch his father die. But now, even to this day, Sly still cries whenever he has a seizure but I still haven't found out why. Maybe I will eventually but right now I had to take care of Sly if we were going to defeat Dimitri. Speaking of Dimitri, Dimitri was once a very passionate art student and worked hard to develop his own artistic style but the art world just wasn't ready for him. So, he started forging old paintings, his way of punishing those with "bad" taste. He is at home in high-class art circles and back alley crimes. He now owns a nightclub in downtown Paris where he as the Clockwerk tail feathers cooped up. Looking over at Sly who was stirring in his sleep, if he didn't get any better or over whatever it was that was distracting him, this mission was a bust…

Wow lots of changes but it works with my ideas so no fussing okay? Here's the snippet of chapter four and see you next time!

**Chapter 3**

**Episode 1: The Black Chateau **

**Satellite Sabotage and Breaking and Entering**

**Bimal's POV**

The Paris breeze looked gentle from the way the flags flapped in the breeze. I gazed intently as I watched Sly Cooper move fluidly to his position without stirring a single guard in the process! Absolutely amazing! Once he reaches a certain point the turtle fills him in on what he needs to accomplish and how he is to do it. Then the raccoon starts on his way again effortlessly making his way to the satellites and doing the necessary work to redirect them. But how did I become caught in this group of thieves? I mean me, an Indian Prince! I will explain… I was born Bimal Chinnadurai Etash in India….


End file.
